Reach out and save me: Ghostly secrets
by ADR-01 Beta
Summary: (Chapter 3 reposted.) Years ago Marge Simpson went insane and attacked her daughters. Years later her youngest daughter comes back to find out why.
1. Proluge

It has been years since she and her remaining family left the country, after her mother had tried to murder her and her older sister and created a media frenzy over the death of her older brother. Since than life this town had been a tainted memory, full of pain, misery and depression for the remaining Simpson family.  
  
All but a few ties have been severed, the ones that can not be cut was buried deep mental repressions and denial.  
  
It was no true surprise after the news of Marge Bouvee' Simpson's demise that no one really wanted to her funeral, ether bad blood (Lisa) or business related terms (Homer). But there was one Simpson that wanted to go back, not for her insane mother's funeral.  
  
Instead she was returning to Springfield for answers.  
  
..................................  
  
My name is Maggie Simpson, at this moment I'm leaving the local church that was holding the funeral for my mother. I promised myself after all of the horrid things she had done to me and my family I wouldn't cry, I was just going to keep a stone face and sneer down at her cold blooded face. But I cracked and broke down, in that coffin was the mother I knew before she lost her mind and killed Bart, my brother, and beat me for what I am.  
  
Slipping behind the wheel of the rental I got at the airport I let everything out before placing the car into motion, there was some things I have to get from the metal ward where my mother was committed to.  
  
With a deep breath and a cleared head I press down on the gas peddle than merge into traffic. I took note that how Springfield stayed the same even after all these years away with a few exceptions like Moe's is now Barney's and the hospital that Dr. Nick once worked is now a starbucks, at a intersection I nodded at this cabbie that looked like mayor Quimbe.  
  
I finally made it to the Ashraven mental hospital and went up to Dr. Suni Dispastion's office, there was small box on his desk waiting for me. The entire process was sign in and sign out for me to get my mother's last earthly objects.  
  
There wasn't much inside except for a few paintings that was done with watercolors, a few items of jewelry and a small letter saying "_I'm sorry_".  
  
Lingering for a moment looking over the items, mainly the watercolors of something that looked like a monster, I set the car in motion and headed for the place that all of this madness that started.  
  
The building on the outskirt of Springfield.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The building itself was in worse shape than when I remembered it last, but of course time will do that to things.  
  
I slid by the fallen door, which it fell down with a loud crash, and looked around the darkened room that was once the guest hall. The walls was covered in graffiti and various spots I didn't want to identify, the floor was very badly rotted in areas.  
  
To the left and right of me were doors that lead into a long hall way that would lead to the guest rooms, before me was a door that lead to a private quarters of the previous owner. With a sigh I went back out to the car, in the trunk I had some camping gear I bought from the near by convenice store.  
  
Setting everything up and took out the most important items for this little mission, a pen, a paper tablet and a small 35 MM camera.  
  
Tomarrow morning when it's a little more light out I will find out what do my dreams mean.


	2. Chapter 1

Day came and I woke up sore, I never really liked sleeping inside a tent with a sleeping bag but it would be very pricey to go to a hotel (plus all of the budget is going to the rental car and supplies).  
  
With a stretch and a yawn I looked over to a small black backpack that held some quick snack items that would be breakfast; after that I exited the tent to get a change of clothes from the car but the moment I open the tent I stopped.  
  
_What is going on,_ I thought as I crawled out and stood up, _did I wake up in superman 64?_ The entire area was covered in a fog, the thick mist slid through the trees and moved along the ground covering everything in it's path. I looked around and notice the slightly blurred car and the old building where my brother met his end, the entire scene was so surreal to me.  
  
Shaking the feeling I got a hold of myself and let some sense in. This was just early morning fog, it wasn't to usual in this state at this time of year; it's not the claustrophobia-inducing, horror-concealing stuff found in horror movies and games. No-no, it's just normal fog, clouds on the ground. I silently laughed as I went to the car to grab some clothes than head back into the tent to change.  
  
Back out in the air the fog was actually lightening up as the sun rose more, a deep breath and gather a few items I entered the building.  
  
.......................  
  
The first thing I did when I made it pass the lobby of doom was go through the door to the left and noted how many doors there are and written it down on the yellow pad, the first door was unlocked but there was something blocking the door so I moved on to the next room and found it bare of anything except for a bit of mold and a few loose boards. The latter made me raise a brow; there was something inside me that wonder if there was something important, or at least intriguing, here.  
  
I moved a few of the loose boards and - surprise, surprise - there was a small thin book that was leather bound and unmarked so it must be a journal.  
  
I reach for the camera that was dangling from my neck and took a snap shot before removing the book from it's place for future refences. The next room was empty, but I took a picture and moved on to a room next to the few rooms but they too were empty with not much to look at except for a bed in one and a few bookshelves with nothing on them. The last room in the hall before entering a new hall that leads to the other side - or I think as it _has_ been a while since I was in here - there was a bookshelf, a small table and the empty sheath that held the rapier that killed Bart.  
  
I stopped for a moment and stared at the sheath, I was fighting some mixed emotions and the heavy feeling in my chest. I slowly raise the camera and took a snapshot and picked it up, the item was light and somehow has this strange aura about it. I saw something was engraved on it:  
  


**Crafted to destroy the monster born on the day of the blood sun and night of the black moon.**

  
  


**Plunge into the heart of the monster in a room of fire and death.**

  
  
I put the thing down and slipped the pad under the sheath and place a paper over the markings, I made of copy. Afterwards I walked around and checked over the room and found nothing else.  
  
The next hall had nothing of interest, on the other side of the building I only found this place was well loved by many drug users and hobos (but not drug using hobos for some reason.) Which meant only thing I was walking out of this with on the first day is a book, a few notes (and a etching of a few markings) and a couple of pictures in my camera.  
  
I sighed and wonder back out to my camp, the fog was gone and everything was normal.  
  
_Well,_ I thought, _that's a plus._  
  
I went back into my tent to read the book, my mood dropped as I open the cover to find the entire thing was written in french.  
  
_That's not._


	3. Chapter 2

The book being in French kind of P.O.'ed me, but I wouldn't detour from my investigation and this little might actually be helpful in getting to know a few residence of Springfield - in case I would need help later. -  
  
At the moment I had drove into town and was searching for the university, maybe there would be someone that can help me translate this book and get something on this cryptic message I found on the sheath.  
  
I stopped at a few convenient stores to get some directions and found the large, six story concrete building between a _Pipe's semester and adult books_ store and _Lard Lad_. It was kind of hard to find a parking space do to the former's popularity, I found a place a block away and walk into lobby and looked around; the place was a bit small for a univeristy this size, the walls were white with a few landscape paintings on the wall and a fake plant in the corner, at the information desk I saw someone very familiar was working behind the counter of the lobby. The person was a girl with long purple hair and deep garnet eyes, her skin was a bit pale and she wore blue sweater.  
  
"Hello there," I said as I walked up to desk trying not to be nervous in case I would say something embressing. "I'm wondering if I could get some kind of help me translate something for me, or at least a book on French I can use."  
  
The girl, who appears to be 9 years older than I am, looked at me and raised a brow; she return to whatever she is doing.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked as she shifted some papers around and placed them into the outbox.  
  
"Maggie Simpson," she stopped and gave me a look; I finally realized from the hair color and the eyes who this girl was.  
  
"Terri?"  
  
"Maggie Simpson," Terri said as she stood up and smiled, it has been a while since we both last seen each other, "it has been so long since I've seen you around."  
  
"Yeah, I know" I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck. This was kind of akward "it has been a while, I came back for my mom's funeral."  
  
"Oh my," Terri said as she pressed a hand against her chest and looked at me with simpathetic eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"That's..... Alright, I came here to clear up some unfinished business with her and I came across this." I held up the book, she gave it a glance than returned her focus on me, "I came here in hope I could get some help."  
  
"I would ask why didn't go to the local library but I heard they converted the children's area into a porn section than converted _that_ into a salad bar," Terri shrugged and gave me a friendly smile. "I can give this to someone that owns me a personal favor if you're willing to wait a few days."  
  
I shrugged and handed the book to Terri, she flashed a strange smile to hide the fact might she wanted something in return. "Thank you, would you mind if I go to the library area? I need to check something important up."  
  
Terri shook her head and reached under the counter and pulled out a drawer, she retrieve a yellow badge marked **visitor** and handed it to me.  
  
"Go down the hall and take the elevator to the second floor, follow the signs to the library."  
  
I took the tacky badge and went to the elevators, I saw Milhouse Von Houette walk down to the psychological wing but choose to go up to the second floor and follow the signs to the large library.  
  
I looked around and approached the information desk and stopped dead when I read the name place:  
  


Ralf Wiggium.

  
  
I almost turn and walked away when a heavy set man in this brown suit popped up from underneath with a small stack of books, he had short but messy blue hair and this long scar running from his forehead to his chin, it was covering one eye that was permanently shut. The scared eye had a monocle over it.  
  
I walked to the desk anyway, I want to know what drove my mother to utter maddness at many means. Any means.  
  
I said in a soft tone, "I'm looking for something that could tell me about this." I reached into a pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper that held the etching I copied and showed him, I hope this isn't the same Ralf that went to Lisa's school years ago.  
  
"Ralf remembers, Ralf thinks there's something like that in the occult section."  
  
Never mind.  
  
"Yes, Ralf remembers a book published by a local named Devin Mortson. It's was published in 1907 about the local legends." He rubbed his chin and kind of stared off into space. "Number 49-D in the black area."  
  
I nodded and looked around, there were a colored strip on top of shelves with numbers under them.  
  
"Oh, and Maggie."  
  
I stopped while I felt my blood freeze; I hadn't informed him who I was. I looked over my shoulder at him.  
  
"Remember, those that speak in third person like Ralf are ether dump or crazy."  
  
I nodded; it sounded like "_good_" that I could let sink in for later and I went off to find the book, with each step I felt like my legs were lead and someone was melting off the weight. It took me a moment and found the black area, another moment I found the section that held the stuff from 20-D to 60-E and finally found "_the dark legends of Springfield_" by **Devin Mortson.** I noted on how well read the thing looked and how thin it is for a book about something occult, but this is about Springfield.  
  
With a shrug I found a table and sat down to read through the book until I found what I was looking for:  
  


_The child of special blood born upon a special day,  
a day where the sun is a dark tint of red and the night has a new moon  
will be born a horrid monster.  
  
This is the legend of the Jabber clan, a rich family from the land of the  
highlanders. Some say the Jabber clan was driven out of Scotland for practicing a form of devil worship._

  
  
I turn the page and found that was all about this _Jabber_ clan. I felt kind of screwed. Putting the book back and leaving my mind rolled the information about the Jabber clan around my head, and try to figure out how do Bart and mom fit into this.  
  
Can Bart be_ the special child?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry for the inconvenice of removing the third chapter (at the time of this posting), but I realized I am not very happy with the flow of this story and took it down for retooling.

If you have any suggestions to make this story please, share.

And thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Terri Cheng looked and saw Maggie walk out of the university, she shrugged and picked up the book. Looking it over and opening it to read a few pages she sighed; she couldn't read it.  
  
It was time to keep a promise.  
  
With a deep breath and slowly letting it out she place the _back in ten minutes_ sign up and walked to a office down the hall and knocked on the door. Opening the door she entered, in the leather chair behind the oak desk was her sister, Sherri, who looked up and kind of gave a trademark "what do you want?" glare with a hint of hate and sprinkle with loathing. Terri held up the book than set it down and slid it on the desk.  
  
"This is the last favor," Terri said as she turn and walked away. Sherri sighed and looked down at the book, why does this happen to her?  
  


......

  
  
It was bothering me. My mind won't let go the mystery of the "special child", it really doesn't help when I think of it I think "**_Short Bus_**"!  
  
I try to be more serious as I hunted down the hall of records, it would be kind of logical that if there was a family called the Jabbers that they would appear in the old records.  
  
I pulled into the parking lot of a small, one story building with large pillars in front. Turning off the car I slid out and headed for the main entrance, inside it was pretty much a large open area with low ceilings, a few computers in the corner and a lot of filing cabinets and shelves. I approached the information desk, which there was a old woman with thick glasses and a slight behind the desk typing things into the computers.  
  
"May I ask where is the records for a family called the Jabbers, please?" I said, the woman glared at me and written something down.  
  
"Why do young brats ask about that damn family?" She mumbled as she handed me a file number, I guess I'm not the only one asking about them.  
  
I shot her a look and she returned it 10 folds.  
  
Doing the whole research song & dance I learn that the Jabbers use to live in a house that is - surprise, surprise - 10 miles away from the Japanese inn I'm staying at. Plus the house is empty, too!  
  
I might plan a small trip there soon, maybe after I find out what's in that book.  
  


......

Alexandria was working late at the university, she had some things on cultural classes to go over like the mask of various lands. The mask were placed on these boxes with a glass lid with the mask within them, there were in the corner of the office out of harm's way. Taking some time she moved the wooden boxes and checked the condition of each mask when she found something wrong.  
  
In the final box, which contained three mask from Japan, the Han'nya mask is missing.  
  
_What is going on?_


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up in the same tent that I have been spending the last few days in, and here I was hoping this part was some kind of horrid dream.

_Well, no need to wish for the royal palace,_ I thought. _You got work to do._

I did the whole get dress and eat dance than drove into town to pay out of my small budget to keep the car a little more, I was staying here a little longer than expected. And soon I might have to start looking for ways to get some cash, I wonder if the Kwik-E-Mart is still open?

But I digress, at the moment after the car was payed off I went to the university to see how the progress of that note book is going. But there is one thing I didn't want to hear.

------

"It's going to take a little more time," Terri said. "I'm sorry Mags, but Sherri said that it didn't make any sense until she learn that if she took the first letter of each word it made a _new_ word."

I just stood there, trying not to let my mouth drop open as I stared at her. I bet she sense something was wrong as she gave me a sympatric look and said.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just running a little low on funds to pay for a car _and_ food plus I'm also running out of clean clothes."

"Are you looking for a hand with that?"

I looked down and playfully pouted, "maybe."

"Okay, maybe I can help you out. I need a maid to help out," Terri said. "Interested?"

I thought about it, I wasn't wouldn't make a good maid but I guess Terri might knew that. "I'll try my best," I said. "Just don't expect me to wear a French maid outfit."

"I'll show you where I live after work," Terri said. "In the mean time feel free to look around the library."

"Thanks," I said before going back to the occult section. It seems Ralf wasn't working today, which I'm not complaining. I felt like there was something missing from my search, there was a missing piece from the Jabber family. Or maybe it's the devil child.

_Devil child?_ I thought for a moment, it was mention in the small footnote about the Jabbers that they were rumoured to be driven out of Scotland for a form of devil worship. Going back to the start I began to look for things relating to the devil, demons and evil spirits. I came up with seven total books, taking each of them to a small table in the reading area I began to read.

When Terri tapped on my shoulder I had lost all track of time, I was on the last book and it was night out. "I'm sorry, I just got too involved with these books."

"That's okay," Terri smiled as she took a seat. "I do that some times."

"Well," I started. "I've learn something about what I need to know from these books, something very important."

"That's good," Terri said. "You can tell me on the way home, so do you want to go in my car, your car or follow me?"

"Uh, maybe take my car but aren't you worried about your car?"

Terri shrugged, "it's a piece of junk and I doubt anyone would even touch it."

"Let me put these back into place and we can leave," I said as I gathered up the books. But Terri stopped me.

"That's alright, it keeps Ralf busy sometimes," she said. "So, let's get going."

------

On the drive over to her home, which is a quaint two story house on a small street, I told her the whole story of what I am doing. I don't know if she thinks I am insane or just determan to prove my mother wasn't such a horrid woman.

Terri showed me the guestroom where I would be staying, all I had to do is clean and cook once in a while which are pretty simple jobs for me.

In the morning I could start but at the moment I was tired, slipping into bed I slowly fell asleep.

Terri told me tomorrow the book would be ready, and than I could finally find out what was so important that it had to be encoded in French.

Tomorrow I will learn what drove my mother insane.


End file.
